Destiny
by Lisa4
Summary: Usagi is afraid that Mamoru only loves her because of their destiny. She is determined to find out the truth. How?
1. Destiny-Chapter 1

Title: Destiny  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter:1  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
This is just a short, two chaptered fan fic I thought of on Thanksgiving. It's short, I think it has a good storyline, but I'll let you be the judge of it. I know I said I was going to write a story that takes in the Super S series, but I've decided to give up on that idea. This takes place in the R series, which is one of my favorite series to write about. It's about, who else, Usagi and Mamoru, and how Usagi has doubts that Mamoru only loves her because she's the moon princess. Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me but this story does.  
******************************************************************  
Destiny. Who knew that one little word could mean so much, but it does have a strong impact on everyday life. Especially if you thought that the only reason your boyfriend loved you is because of that word. Because of destiny. You might think it silly, but Usagi didn't...  
"Usagi-chan, hurry up! You're going to be late!" Usagi's cat, Luna, yelled at her charge. Usagi was going to be late for school. But it wasn't new news. She was always late for school, not to mention that she got a detention almost everyday, and had bad grades.  
"Coming, Luna." Usagi got up, unwillingly, due to her guardian's constant nagging. She yawned, sleepily, and closed her eyes again, in hopes of going into her dream world again. Usagi loved to dream, in fact, she was better at it than anything else. Well, not counting her eating and sleeping habits. Even though Usagi had some bad habits, she was special. I mean, not everyone was Sailor Moon, and the moon princess, right?  
"Usagi! Breakfast is getting cold!" Usagi's mother, Ilene, called to her daughter, hoping to wake her up. Apparently, it worked as Usagi's bright blue eyes lost all the sleepiness from it, and sparkled.  
"I'll be right down, Mom!" Usagi called back. And she sure meant it. Usagi got out of bed, dressed, and washed in about five minutes. Boy, was she hungry!  
"I'm up, Mom! Where's my breakfast?" Usagi anxiously waited.  
"Here it is, honey. Don't' be late, now, Usagi." Ilene kissed Usagi on her cheek, and left the kitchen.  
Usagi gobbled down her breakfast in record time. "Bye, Mom!" Usagi yelled to her mom as she left.  
Usagi rushed down the streets of Tokyo, mumbling and grumbling about how she was going to be late.  
Usagi rushed into her classroom, breathless.  
"Well, Usagi has decided to grace us with her presence by coming today." Ms. Haruna, Usagi's English teacher, tapped her feet impatiently.  
Usagi looked VERY embarrassed as she struggled to think of an excuse. "Uh, you see, I...uh..."  
"Usagi, you have just gotten yourself a detention for tomorrow afternoon! Do you have your homework?" Even though she knew the answer.  
"Uh...no?" Usagi said timidly, her eyes downcast. "Mom's going to kill me if she found out that I NEVER do homework." Usagi grimaced at that though. She could just hear her mother now...  
"Usagi, so, you never do your homework? How dare you! I want to know, where have your father and I gone wrong?" Usagi winced.  
"Usagi! Stop your daydreaming! I would suggest you to study for the test in twenty minutes while the rest of the class grades their homework."  
"Um, sure...I guess." Usagi laughed nervously. "I never was a big fan of studying, but..."  
Usagi felt tired all of a sudden as she put her book over her head, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of, who else? Mamoru.  
The dream wasn't exactly the best dream though, and made Usagi think about an important word: destiny.  
*The Dream*  
"Mamo-chan, I'm so happy to be here, with you. There is nothing like a moonlight stroll. Mmmm..." Usagi savored the feeling of peace and happiness that being with her Mamo-chan, or so she called him, brought. It was indeed a beautiful night with the stars like diamonds, and the beautiful crescent moon lighting up the black sky, and complimenting the glittering stars.  
"Usako...look at the moon. Isn't is cute? It sort of looks like Luna's crescent moon, except it's upside-down." Mamoru smiled down at the small girl in his arms. She looked so besutiful as the moonlight illuminated her silky hair, turning it into golden silk. Mamoru drank in the sight before him.  
"Oh, you're right, Mamo-chan. It does look like Luna's moon insignia on her forehead." Usagi curiously examined the moon again, not noticing the hungry look in Mamoru's eyes.   
"Mamo-chan, I have a question, but you might think it silly." Usagi hesitated a little, for the question did sound a little weird.  
"Go on." Mamoru urged her, anxious at what she had to say."  
"I...want to know...how did we fall in love after the Ann and Allen thing, and when you got your memories back about the Moon Kingdom, and our love?"  
"Uh..." The question caught Mamoru off guard. He wasn't expecting a question like that. "I...let me put it this way...when I got my memories back, I remembered our destiny, and I knew that we had to fulfill it, so..." Mamoru didn't know how to tell her.  
"Destiny? You mean you only love me because of destiny?" Tears formed in Usagi's eyes. "Destiny. He loves me because of our destiny." She thought as her dream ended.  
*End Dream*  
"Usagi! Wake up this moment!" Ms. Haruna all but shouted to wake up the snoring Usagi.  
"No, just five more minutes, Luna...please...I need shuteye..." Usagi mumbled softly as she drifted off to sleep again.  
"Usagi, if you don't wake up this second, I will personally see to it myself to drag you out of my classroom! You are disrupting my class, and I won't stand for it!"  
Usagi, once again, mumbled something unintelligent. But for a change, her eyes opened slowly, revealing sleepy blue eyes. But the second Usagi saw where she was, she gasped and jumped straight out of her chair. She blushed bright red as she realized how weird she was acting.  
Usagi then remembered her dream, and sighed sadly, apparently deep in thought.  
Seeing this, Ms. Haruna's tone softened, her eyes full of concern. "Usagi, Daijabu?"  
"Hai, Arigato." Usagi gave a small smile to reassure her.  
"Are you sure you don't want to see the nurse, or go home?"  
"Iie, I'm fine."  
"Alright, if you say so. Now, class, we will continue with class..."  
Usagi didn't pay much attention to the teacher the rest of the day, not that she really paid any attention to her at other times, but that's not the point. She was busy thinking about the dream...  
  
After school, Usagi walked home quietly, her mind occupied on matters she never really thought of, or maybe she just didn't want to think about.  
"Usagi! Glad I found you here!" Luna was breathless by the time she reached Usagi.  
"Hi, Luna. Long time no see." Was the sarcastic reply.   
Luna made a face. "Usagi, that wasn't funny."  
"Okay, okay. What did you wnat to talk about that was so urgent?"  
"Well, I...Usagi, are you even paying attention?" Hearing no reply, Luna shouted at the girl. "Usagi! Did you hear me?" Luna asked, apparently annoyed.  
"Gomen nasai, Luna, I wasn't paying attention...I was busy thinking about something else.  
Luna was interested as her ears perked up. "Go on, tell me about it."  
"Okay. It starts out perfect. Me and Mamo-chan were taking a moonlit stroll, and well a question just popped into my mind. I guess I was thinking about it a lot, and I just didn't want to ask him. But in my dream, I asked him, and his answer wasn't what I expected it to be." Tears formed in Usagi's eyes as she recalled her dream.   
Luna looked VERY anxious to know what Usagi asked Mamoru. "Usagi, if you don't mind, what exactly did you ask him?"  
Usagi looked down at her guardian. "I asked him how we fell in love after he got his memories back after we healed Ann and Allen."  
"Oh, and what was his answer?" Though Luna had an idea as to what his answer was.  
"He said it was our destiny that brought us together. Destiny. Luna, that's not how I wanted it to be. I wanted us to love each other because we fell in love in this lifetime, not because we had shared love in the past, I'm afraid he feels like it's his duty and destiny to protect and love me. What happens if it is, Luna? I'm so afraid..."  
Luna was speechless. "Usagi...I don't know what to say."  
"Luna, is there a way to find out?" Usagi asked.  
"How?" Luna wondered what exactly the girl had in mind.  
"Well...I could use the Silver Crystal and go into his mind and thoughts. I could find out what he thinks of our relationship, and all the little secrets he hides from me..." By this time, Usagi almost had a evil look on her face.  
"Usagi! You wouldn't do that to Mamoru-san, would you? Uh, Usagi?" Luna was afraid by now.  
"Luna...I have to do this. I'll die of anxiousness if you don't let me go into his hidden thoughts and emotions." Usagi pouted, knowing Luna would give in.  
And sure enough, Luna gave in. "Alright, but how do you propose to do this? What's your plan?"  
"Um...you see..." Usagi scratched her head. "Ha, I haven't really come up with a plan yet, but not to worry, I'm bound to have one." A BIG sweat-drop was seen on Luna's head. It was almost as big as Luna's head, even.   
Usagi, on the other hand, was still blabbing on about her good idea.  
"Oh, I just can't wait!" Usagi squealed happily.  
"Wait for what, Usako?" A new voice came into picture. It woke Usagi up as she realized she was on the streets, shouting like a idiot. She blushed, very embarrassed.  
"Uh, hehe, Mamo-chan, now nice to, uh, see you today." Usagi looked down, hoping to hid her blushing face from Mamoru.  
Mamoru chuckled. "Usako, don't be embarrassed. You weren't that loud."  
Usagi looked up, meeting his gaze, which was full of love. "Oh, he just has the most gorgeous eyes." Usagi mentally commented. She found herself lost in his endless pools of blue, calm, like the ocean.  
"Mamo-chan..." But before she could say anymore, she found his lips on hers, in a sweet kiss full of love, passion. She kissed back, responding to his hungry lips. The fiery temptation built up by the second. Their undying love and affection for each other sealed in that one kiss...  
They broke apart, noticing the crowd that had gathered. Numerous whistles and cheers could be heard.  
Usagi blushed, dark red. Mamoru, noticing this, smiled as they broke the tight embrace they were in. He led her away from the BIG crowd.  
"Mamo-chan..."Usagi had her head on his shoulder. They sat on a bench, close to the lake, giving them a good view of it. The setting sun reflected the still waters, turning it into a bright-orangish color. Beautiful, dazzling, those were a couple of words to describe the sight of the lake and the sun. At least, that's what Usagi thought.  
"Usako...isn't this beautiful?" Mamoru asked, breathing into her hair, as he played with a strand of it. So smooth and soft, Usagi's hair could be described as golden silk.  
"Mmmm...yes it is. I'm glad to share it with you, Mamo-chan." Usagi sighed dreamily. She loved these little romantic moments with her one and only: her Mamo-chan.  
"Me too, Usako. How was school today?"   
Usagi winced at the question. "Uh, let's see...I got another detention for tomorrow afternoon, and failed another test. That's all."  
Mamoru stiffed. "Oh, so you're not available tomorrow?" He put on his best whining face, and pouted.  
Usagi stifled a giggle. "Oh, Mamo-chan, you're so cute like that." She motioned her hands, and pointed at her face.  
"Usako, oh I have to go. See you soon, okay? Ja ne." Mamoru took another glance at her, and left.  
"Mamo-chan...oh, he's so romantic and dreamy. But I still have to do what I have to do...I hope he will understand." Usagi made her way home.  
"Usagi-chan, you and Mamoru-san are just the most romantic couple alive." Usagi turned around, seeing her four friends smiling and winking at her. Oh, great, so Usagi and Mamoru hadn't been alone after all. How is it that even best friends can sometimes be annoying, especially if they were private moments... Yes hard to say, but she didn't want to be spied on.  
Usagi put on her best smile. "Hi, Minna, what brings you here?"   
Four girls looked at their friend, then at each other. Three girls smiled innocently, as one started to cough and blush. "Ami!" Three girls strangled their friend.   
Ami made a face. "Well, it's not my fault if we were hiding behind a tree, not to mention depriving our friends of their private moments, is it?"   
Once again, Ami did it again... "Ami!"  
Makoto was the first to speak. "Uh, you see, Usagi-chan, there is a perfect logical explanation for this..."   
Usagi put her hands on her hips, and waited impatiently for her to continue. "And..."  
"And, I..er...you see...we uh...were sort of...you know...spying?"   
"Ah-ha! So you do admit it! I knew it!"  
"Please Usagi-chan, have mercy on us. You know we could never avoid love in the air when we see it." Minako put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.   
"Oh...well..." A smirk was on Usagi's face. "Then if you get a boyfriend, you won't have time to spy on me and Mamo-chan, right?" Usagi teased, giggling at their faces, which were bright red.  
"You guys are so gullible. I was just teasing."   
"Oh." Came the reply.   
Usagi smiled, then sighed. It was strange as to how Usagi could change her mood so fast. But of course everyone notices it just as quickly. The girls put on their serious faces, and listened intently to Usagi's story, and how it connected to her dream.   
Four girls gasped as they heard their princess's idea to find out Mamoru's hidden emotions. Everyone knew he had lots of secrets, but were reluctant to agree.   
All four of them, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, all cared for their prince and princess deeply. Who knew what could happen, or go wrong. The results could be tragic, and someone might be hurt.  
Well, that's why it took Usagi about a hour to persuade them to agree. But finally, they did agree, though doubts and worries were fresh in their minds...  
  
It was midnight. Everyone was asleep in peaceful slumber. Everyone except a certain blonde haired girl named Usagi. She had set her clock so she could wake up on midnight. Why? So she could go to her boyfriend's apartment so she could use the crystal, and read his thoughts. Weird, isn't it? Boy, what people would do for love. Usagi of all people wasn't the hurt someone type. She was more of a kind, loving type.   
Usagi slowly crept out the window, sneaking her exit from her feline, Luna. But, it seemed that Luna had quite a day, for she was still sleeping like a little kitten. So cute, seemingly in a wonderful dream. Her kitty features in a small smile. Luna tossed and turned in her sleep, murmuring something... "Artemis..." Luna sighed.  
Usagi stifled a small gasp, then, slowly, a smile crept up on her. Usagi had always known that Luna and Artemis loved each other. They were just too stubborn to admit it.  
Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and headed for Mamoru's apartment.  
***************************************************************  
Well, there's chapter 1! Hope you've enjoyed, and please send me comments and suggestions of any sort. I love feedback! My e-mail address is LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks!


	2. Destiny-Chapter 2

Title: Destiny  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 2  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2. Hope you will enjoy!   
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
***********************************************************  
Her heart raced with anxiousness. How would it turn out? Would Usagi find what she wanted, or will the both of them and their relationship end at that?   
  
Usagi reached the apartment, breathless. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself heart, and her racing mind.  
Luckily, Mamoru NEVER locks the balcony window. It was very easy for her to go in.  
  
She slowly made her way into Mamoru's dark apartment. To Usagi's surprise, it was very clean and neat. Very un-manly. Men tend to have women clean after them, but Mamoru wasn't one of them.  
  
The bedroom was eerie, with the moonlight the only source of light in the dark room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Sailor Moon scanned the room carefully, spotting Mamoru asleep on the bed. She smiled as she untransformed. Where Sailor Moon stood now stood Usagi.  
  
She walked slowly to the bed where Mamoru lay, sleeping peacefully. His light breathing was heard. Usagi smiled as she gently brushed some of his dark strands of hair from his eyes.  
Mamoru stirred slightly from the light touch, and murmured something softly.  
Usagi had to bend down to hear him. "Usako..." He whispered.   
Usagi's eyes softened as he said her name. "How cute. He dreams of me in his sleep."   
Her thoughts drifted off as she gently took out the Silver Crystal. Usagi had to be careful. If Mamoru were to wake up, then all will be ruined. Mamoru would not trust her anymore, let alone speak to her. Their relationship would be ruined. Usagi didn't want that, but she didn't want to be left in the dark, pondering about the situation, also. Such a hard decision, but nonetheless, Usagi had made up her mind.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power! Help me go into Mamo-chan's mind, and his thoughts..." Usagi used the lowest voice she could utter, praying that Mamoru won't wake up. He didn't.  
  
The crystal's pink light gave off a beam, and directed itself for Mamoru's head. It went in with dead accuracy. The beam of light was connected with Usagi's head, therefore allowing her to see his thoughts.  
  
What she saw was amazing, heartwarming. It brought Usagi more closer to Mamoru, if that was possible since she was totally in love with him.  
  
What she saw was love. Pure love. A love so strong, so vibrant, so full of life. She saw Mamoru, the happiness he felt every time she was with him. How he loved her to the bone, and deeper. How, even when he didn't know she was the moon princess, he had fallen in love with HER.   
She saw it all. All the emotions that ran through his mind when he first saw her. When they first met. All the times he wanted to say I love you, but teased her instead...  
  
The emotions made Usagi breathless, as tears of happiness slowly made her way down her face.  
The beam was still there, even though Usagi didn't use it anymore. She didn't need it. She had found what she was looking for. She found his deep abiding love for her.  
  
But, as they say, all good things come to a end. Some have good endings, but others bad. This was definitely bad...  
  
Mamoru suddenly turned, breaking the beam.  
Usagi gasped, covering her mouth in fright as she saw Mamoru wake up. She was just about to hide when he suddenly turned, and she stopped cold in her tracks.  
  
Mamoru looked at her with the words hurt, for he had known what she was doing. He saw the crystal, and felt it seeping into his mind. That was what woke him up from his slumber.  
Betrayal. He thought Usagi trusted him. What he couldn't believe, or didn't want to believe was that she would go into his private thoughts instead of approaching him and asking.  
Love. Even though he was angry, he couldn't help but feel happy that she was here. She looked beautiful. The girl he loved.  
So many words ran through his mind. So many. Mamoru found his voice, and spoke...  
"Usako, what may I ask, are you doing here, in the middle of the night, in my apartment, using your crystal to look into my personal thoughts?" His tone was very angry, even though he didn't wan it to be. He looked at Usagi. She looked so helpless, standing there, feeling as though the world was against her.  
  
Usagi was very ashamed, but she fought for her relationship. "Mamo-chan, please...understand."  
She pleaded, begged. Tears ran freely down her face, this time, full of sadness.  
"I love you..." She trailed off, helplessly.  
"You, love me? If you did, you wouldn't do what you just did. You don't trust me with my feelings for you, do you?" Mamoru coldly stated. But it was in some way, true. Not about the not loving part, but the not trusting part.  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi couldn't defend herself now. She was wrong. Wasn't she?  
"Please, Usagi, it's late. Go home. I'll see you to the door." Mamoru looked at Usagi. She noticed his cold eyes, emotionless.  
"Mamo-chan, are you telling me to leave?" Usagi didn't believe her ears. "Usagi?" She thought.  
"Think what you want to." Mamoru walked to the door, and opened it for her to leave.  
Usagi gasped, more tears flowed as she sobbed heartbrokenly. "Mamo-chan, that's okay. I'll see myself out. I know you hate me, so I'll make sure you won't see annoying me ever again."  
  
Mamoru watched as she slowly walked out the door, sadly. He had broken her heart, totally. "Usako, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He whispered as a tear slowly fell from his cheek. Mamoru hadn't cried for a long time, but he was crying now.  
She walked out the door, and out Mamoru's heart...for now...they have broken up. For now...  
Usagi, the poor heartbroken girl. Her only love had rejected her. What could be worse? Especially if she blamed it on herself. "Mamo-chan..." She whispered brokenly. Her salty tears slid down her pale cheeks as she made her way dejectedly down the empty streets at two in the morning.   
  
"Usako, Gomen nasai. I feel like the worst person alive." Mamoru looked at the moon from his window. All he saw was his Usako. How beautiful his moon princess was. Her beauty surpassed any woman's in Mamoru's eyes.  
  
Usagi made her way to her house, as a cold wind blew at her. She shivered, and sighed, looking at the moon. "Mother, I know you wanted me to be happy here on Earth, but I'm not happy without Mamo-chan. I don't want to live...what do I do, Mother?" Usagi referred to her other mother, her majesty Queen Serenity of the white moon. Her mother in the Silver Millennium.  
"Mother, I'm coming to join you..." Usagi ran, her destination: nowhere. Just to get away from it all. Usagi just ran in the still darkness of night. A car passed by, but she didn't notice. All she did was run...  
  
Mamoru suddenly felt a jolt of pain cover his body. He doubled over, clutching his head in pain.  
"What was that?" He asked himself, confused. "It almost felt like...oh no! Usako!" Without a second thought, he ran out the door, not caring if it was left open.   
  
Usagi looked where her legs had taken her. The bridge overlooking Tokyo Bay. The waves gently slapping the sandy shore. Usagi had remembered how much fun it was to come here with Mamoru. Now she was going to die here...Usagi had made up her mind. She would rather die then to live without her Mamo-chan's love.  
She leaned again the railing, her mind telling her she was crazy, as her heart said this was the right thing to do. She climbed the railing, and prepared to jump...this was it.  
  
Mamoru ran. The empty streets were dark, except for an occasional passing car, and the street lights. But he didn't notice that, he didn't notice anything that surrounded him. All he was concentrated on was to save Usako. Running as fast as he could wasn't usually what he did at two in the morning, but anything to save Usako.   
"Usako, please don't let it be too late."  
  
Usagi felt the fear and panic arise and cover her body like a think blanket of coldness. She felt so cold. So cold. She climbed to the very top railing, and looked down. She prepared to jump...  
  
  
Just then, two strong arms grabbed her, and prevented her from falling, and drowning. Usagi had no doubt it was Mamoru. He pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around the shivering girl, afraid that if he would let go of her, she would jump...  
  
Usagi didn't dare to look into his eyes. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt him turn her around. She looked down, afraid to see cold, uncaring eyes that probably thought she was crazy, insane to try to be jumping off a bridge in the middle of the night. "Let me go." Usagi demanded, her voice a whisper. Barely hearable.   
Even with her low voice, Mamoru heard her clearly, though not obeying. He couldn't let her go...let her die in front of his very eyes. That was something Mamoru had experienced when he was little, and he was sure he never wanted to experience it again.  
  
"No, Usako, I'm not letting you go. I can't." Mamoru waited for her reply, but there was none.  
After a few agonizing minutes, Usagi spoke up.  
  
"Usako? I thought you wouldn't call me that again. Why?" Usagi looked up at Mamoru, seeing his pain showing clearly in his eyes, even in the dimly lit bridge.  
  
Mamoru realized his mistake. By calling her Usako meant that he loved and wanted her back again. "You do, silly." His mind said. "Well, I know I do, but I don't want to be hurt. I need to know she wouldn't do that again. Mamoru shot back. It must've looked silly, fighting with yourself, but that was what Mamoru was doing. "She wouldn't need to if you just told her how you felt, instead of leaving her guessing." That one made Mamoru thinking. He suddenly realized that his mind was right. If he had told Usagi earlier, she wouldn't have doubts about his love for her.  
  
Usagi stared at Mamoru, clearly struggling with his emotions. "He just made a mistake, and called me Usako on accident, that's all. He doesn't love me..." Tears welled up in her eyes. She just couldn't take it anymore. It just hurt too much. Then she realized that Mamoru wasn't even  
paying attention to her at all. He was more busy with his own agenda.   
Usagi took off running, heading for death.  
  
It took Mamoru a few seconds to figure out that Usagi had run away, again. A few seconds might seem like a short period of time, but it was all it needed for Usagi to die...  
  
She quickly climbed that railing, and this time, jumped off a second before Mamoru could reach her. She wind blew at her fiercely as she headed for the icy waters...for the death that wasn't supposed to happen until who knows how long.   
Her body made a soft splash as she was immediately plunged into the freezing waters. It was a big disadvantage for her since she wasn't that good a swimmer. She couldn't breathe, the churning waters taking away the precious air to her lungs. Usagi wouldn't last very long now...  
******************************************************  
There's chapter 2! Hope you've enjoyed! Please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks for reading!  
  



	3. Destiny-Chapter 3

Title: Destiny  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 3  
Author's Notes:  
Hi! Here's chapter 3! I would like to thank everyone who has e-mailed me about my stories. It really meant a lot to me.  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
******************************************************  
Meanwhile, another splash was heard as Mamoru made an attempt to save his love. This, he realized, was the only chance he had. Oh man, the water was SO cold. Mamoru desperately searched around for his beloved, but she was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breathe, he went underwater, and stopped a humanly figure sinking down, deeper, and deeper...  
"Usako!" Mamoru thought. It was her, even in the dark waters, her "ogandos" were still noticeable. He swam to her, and pulled them both up, praying it wasn't too late.  
  
Usagi didn't notice the world around her. She couldn't breathe, and was struggling. "This is it." She thought. Unconsciousness pulling at her, dragging her slowly to darkness. Usagi had to, I mean, she HAD to. Usagi accepted the darkness as it engulfed her entire body. Everything went dark...  
  
Mamoru struggled as he reached shore, still clinging tightly onto Usagi. He felt so cold, but didn't care, for he had to save Usagi. Mamoru bent down, intent on hearing her heartbeat, and have a pulse. They were weak, but there. Usagi had exposed to too much salt water, and the freezing cold temperature of it.  
Mamoru looked down at Usagi. How helpless and frightened she looked. Vulnerable, with nothing and no one to help her. Mamoru gently hugged her, and carried her off, pressing her wet, soaked body next to his in a attempt to give the both of them warmth.  
Unfortunately, the winds weren't cooperating. They blew fiercely at them, their freezing breathe blown straight at Usagi and Mamoru. It was even more colder than before, as Mamoru struggled.  
  
It took a while, but Mamoru and Usagi had made it. They were both safe, as Mamoru fumbled with the keys to his apartment. Finally, after a few moments, they door to the apartment opened, the sweet smell of roses, and warmth bathed Mamoru, and the unconscious Usagi. Pure warmth.  
  
Mamoru changed into dry clothes, and found a towel, and some clothes for Usagi. Of course, she was still not awake, but in a deep slumber. Mamoru knew better that to wake her. And of course, Mamoru would let Usagi put the clothes on herself...  
  
He watched as Usagi slept, her rosy cheeks and pink lips made Mamoru hungry for some kisses. He resisted, but it was no use. He just had to... "Never resist your urges. It won't work." He thought as he leaned closer, and caught a faint smell of perfume, mixed with salty water. "How cute." Mamoru mentally commented as he saw that one of her odangos were loose, therefore letting a rush of golden-blonde hair fall over her shoulders, and all over the couch, where she lay. Seemingly having a good dream.  
Mamoru gently kissed Usagi, careful not to wake her up, but in at the same time, fulfill his urges. He hugged her tightly, and fell asleep. That night, both of them had the most wonderful dream...  
*The Next Morning*  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open. The room was bathed in sunlight as she gently examined her surroundings. "Where am I?" Of course, the second she saw Mamoru sleeping beside her, she knew the answer. Mamoru's apartment. Usagi tensed. So she hadn't died the night before. "Who would want to? Mamo-chan looks so cute, sleeping like a little child." She gently stroked his hair.  
Usagi got up, breaking the tight embrace. Mamoru, apparently, wasn't happy as he turned around.  
Usagi giggled. "Oh Mamo-chan." She leaned down, and brushed her lips gently against his. That woke him up alright.   
Mamoru sat up, dazed. "Usako..." He whispered. "You're awake... I was afraid you wouldn't wake up..." Mamoru gently took her hand in his, and kissed it. "You really scared me to death last night, Usako. Don't ever do it again, okay?"  
Usagi smiled. So he did care about her. "Alright, I promise."  
They smiled at each other, content.   
  
Mamoru still felt guilty, somehow. The nagging voice just wouldn't go away. "Tell her, Mamoru." It said. "Tell her what you really feel. Go on."   
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked concerned. Mamoru seemed so empty, scared, like hiding something from her. Something that was hard for him to express. Mamoru was always good as hiding secrets, and tell no one. Until now. Usagi had made a silent vow to find out.  
  
"Usako, I feel guilty for what happened last night...if I didn't hurt you so last night, then it wouldn't have happened." Mamoru sighed, not continuing. He looked down, and felt tears sting his eyes. This was so hard, like nothing he ever done before. Opening up to someone was hard to him, but now he already opened up to Usagi. But, opening completely, that was impossible. Ever since he was a little child, he never completely poured out his heart and soul to anyone before, and he wasn't about to do it now. Now or never.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I know you want to tell me something, but you're just scared to do so. Please, don't be afraid. I can help. I know I can."  
Usagi felt Mamoru's pain. It was strong, and she knew she could help if he would let her. She put her hand on his, and smiled. "Mamo-chan...Oh ,my gosh! Mom's going to kill me! Ja ne, Mamo-chan!" Usagi rushed out the door. Her mom would be very worried about her since didn't come home last night, or make a telephone, or anything. The young girl sped out of Mamoru's apartment, and made a run for it. All the while, complaining about not having breakfast, and how she was starving.  
  
Mmoru couldn't help but smile. "That's my Usako." He thought, closing the door which Usagi forgot to do when she left. But she was in a hurry, why would she be worried if a door was left open?  
  
"Mom! I'm back!" Usagi shouted as her mom came running out of the living room the hug her.   
"Oh, I was so worried, Usagi. Where were you, young lady, and how come you didn't call me?" Ilene looked at Usagi, wondering what excuse she was going to use. "Probably the I was at a sick friends house." She thought.  
Well, what do you know? That was exactly what Usagi said...  
  
"Mom, before you start a lecture, I need to go and think about things, okay?" Usagi knew her problem with Mamoru hasn't been resolved yet. It was just starting...  
  
Ilene looked worried. "Oh, okay, honey. Are you not feeling well?"   
  
"Not really. I just need some time alone." Usagi left, leaving her mom with a blank look, wondering what was wrong with her daughter.  
Usagi went to her bedroom. She plopped down on the bed, where Luna was waiting anxiously for the news. "Usagi, so how did it go?" Luna, seeing Usagi's expression, purred to soothe her.  
"Not so good, Luna. Everything turned out wrong." Usagi looked miserable at that point. How guilty she felt when she saw Mamoru's eyes that night. His cold eyes. They were forever branded in her memories.   
"Oh, Luna! It's all my fault!" Usagi couldn't hold it anymore as she sobbed, the chilling remembrances of last night crept up to her like thick blankets of darkness. "Do I tell Luna, or not?" Usagi asked herself. She finally decided to tell her. After all, even if she didn't, Luna would find out sooner or later. She always does.  
  
Luna heard the whole story from Usagi's perspective. How sad and gloomy. Like a worst nightmare. Luna was amazed when she had heard the part where Usagi jumped form the bridge, and Mamoru went after her, and saved her. "That's true love." Luna mentally commented.  
  
"And so, that's it." Usagi finished, taking a deep breathe, waiting for Luna to speak up. "Well?"  
"Well, what, Usagi?" Luna was confused as to what Usagi wanted. Did she want advice, or a lecture, or what? Usagi was hard to guess at some times. "Piece of advice, Usagi. Go over now and talk with Mamoru-san."   
"You sure?" Usagi was uncertain. She would rather prefer one of the girls to go, but this was her problem. She alone had to solve it with Mamoru. Usagi made up her mind as she then started racing toward the apartments.  
*At The Apartments*  
"Mamo-chan, open the door! It's me." Usagi had run over here as fast as she could. Panting, she knocked again.  
This time, the door opened. "Usako, hi. Long time no see." He joked, knowing that she had just been there.  
"Mamo-chan, we need to talk." Usagi stated clearly without hesitating a bit. She was determined to work this thing out, or she won't leave until she does.  
Mamoru looked a little surprised. "Sure, Usako. Come in." He led Usagi in, and they sat down on the couch. A uncomfortable silence hovered over them, with the exception of a cough form time to time. Mamoru hated the silence, so he spoke up.  
"Usako, this is about yesterday, right?" Even though he knew it was.  
"Yes...Mamo-chan, I'm sorry. For everything. For sneaking into your room, and going into your private thoughts. I was wrong. Forgive me." Usagi waited for an answer, but none came.  
After letting it all sink in, Mamoru felt even more guilty. It was really his fault, not her's he hated to see her suffering. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I open up completely to her. She deserves the truth." Mamoru decided.  
"Usako, don't be sorry. It's my fault. For everything that happened. If I only told you my feelings, none of this would've happened. But I've decided to tell them to you right now, and hope that you will forgive me for not telling you earlier." Mamoru took a deep breathe. This was hard for him.  
Usagi, on the other hand, sat there quietly, patiently. She knew it was hard, so she stayed silent. "Go on." She urged.  
"Well, Usako, I know you were wondering about our love. If it was because of destiny that I love you, or if we fell in love without the interference of destiny. I know that's why you used the crystal to go into my thoughts. At first I was mad, but then I realized something. If I told you in the first place, this whole scenario wouldn't have happened. The truth is, I love you. Not because of destiny, but because of who you are, and how you changed my life. You took the darkness from me, and filled it with light. Aishiteru, Usako. Forever. I loved you ever since the first time I saw you, and will always love you, no matter what. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner." Mamoru took a deep breathe, and waited for the reply.  
  
Usagi was shocked. Mamoru had just said what she wanted to hear. He loved her, for her. "Oh Mamo-chan, of course I forgive you!" She flung herself at Mamoru, hugging him tightly. Mamoru, relieved that she forgave him, hugged her back. They stayed in the embrace, neither wanting to break it.  
When they finally did, Usagi smiled. Everything was back to normal. Usagi and Mamoru were now evne more in love than before, if it was possible. They understood each other fully now, and loved each other. That's all that mattered.  
"Mamo-chan?"   
"Hmmm?"  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. Forever..."  
"Aishiteru, Usako. So much..."  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, content. Destiny. Who knew that destiny wasn't that powerful after all? Now we know, there is something that overpowers destiny: love. True love...  
********************************************************************  
So, did you like it? I don't know why, this took me longer than all my other chapters. Anyway, my next story is going to be titled " To Be With You", and it will be out soon. School is giving me less and less time to write. I have SO much homework. Is it just me, or does everyone have a lot of homework? I can't wait until summer. Please e-mail all comments and suggestions to me. I love e-mail! My address is: LisaZUMstories@aol.com Thanks for reading!


End file.
